fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Minami Kazumi
Minami Kazumi is one of the main characters of the season [[Four Clovers Pretty Cure!|''Four Clovers Pretty Cure!]]. Kazumi is a member of the student council of the the joined Future Clover Academy. She is part of the artist divison but has problems to fit in there since all of them are talented and she is just 'normal'. Like Misora, Kazumi has the special gene which allows her to transform into , the Pretty Cure of dreams. Appearance Kazumi has brown hair which she had tied into a straight ponytail. Her eye color is Green. She usually wears elegant stuff. Currently, she wears a long-sleeved, pale green shirt, with a dark green top underneath. She wears a black, pleated skirt with a white chain hanging down. Clover and heart-shaped charms are attached to the chain. She wears black boots and pink ribbon tied around her left foot with a pink flower attached to the ribbon. Cure Star has lime colored hair, tied into a ponytail, held by a while band with two dark geen jewels in on both sides of the ponytail. She wears a mainly green outfit which consits of a once piece with ribbons and a pale yellow blouse with puffy sleeves. She wears dark green boots that reach to her knees and white stockings. Her Koarinku is attached to her puffy skirt, being placed underneath the bigger ribbon. Personality Kazumi is a nice and lovely person who dreams of doing great things. However, she doesn't trust herself that much and is afraid that she'll never achieve her dreams. She is a helpful person and always tries her best, especially when it's about Misora and her lost memory. Kazumi cares for a lot people and sometimes, she cares more for them than for herself. Relationships Family * [[Minami Madoka|'Minami Madoka']]' '- Kazumi's mother who is a famous actress and rarely at home. Kazumi and Madoka can talk with each other only via video chat or phone calls. * [[Minami Rana|'Minami Rana']] - Kazumi's older sister, who attends the same school as Kazumi but is in high school division. Rana cares fro Kazumi all the time when their mother is on tour. * [[Mr. Minami|'Mr. Minami']] - Kazumi's father used to be the all over the country loved founder of one of the greatest companies of this time. Sadly, Mr. Manami passed away years ago. Friends * [[Nakaha Misora|'Nakaha Misora']] - Kazumi's best friend. They have been friends since Misora came to Yotsuba City. They two want to help each other to find their biggest dreams. So Misora does her best to help her becoming a game designing mangaka, while Kazumi helps her finding hints to Misora's past. Cure Star is Kazumi's Pretty Cure Alter Ego and the Pretty Cure of dreams. Cure Star uses the power of the yellow-green wing. She transforms for the first time in 4CPC02. Cure Star slightly looks like Kazumi only with green, longer hair. Cure Star's symbol is the pink wing of memories. Attacks - Cure Star's first attack, which she can only use when her heart is in harmony with her Pretty Cure powers. To use it, she has to shout: "Fly away, evil heart!" And then she holds her hands over her head, forming an "o" with her hands. Inside the "o", a white star appears which turns into dust as soon as she calls "Pretty Cure, Stardust Burst!" and pushes the stardust towards the Proto100. Transformation '''Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On! - "Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On!" is the official transformation phrase used by Minami Kazumi to transform into Cure Star in [[Four Clovers Pretty Cure!|''Four Clovers Pretty Cure!]].'' To activate the transformation, Kazumi needs to hold her Koarinku close to her heart until it starts glowing and she shouts her phrase. Then Kazumi appears in a yellow light. She opens her eyes and then her hair is colored and gets styled. Then the hair band with the jewels appear. She spins and as her arms are shown, her arm protectors appear. Then it zooms down to her body and as the light disappears, her outfit can be see for the first time. Then her boots appear and finally her Koarinku. Finally, Cure Star flies down and says her speech. Songs As a main character, Kazumi's seiyuu will perform several image songs for this character. Some songs are even duets or group songs along with the seiyuus of Nakaha Misora, Nishida Reina and Kitakaze Carina. * Shooting Star in my Heart Etymology - Minami comes from meaning "beauty" or "beautiful" combined with meaning "wave". So Minami means "beautiful wave". But Minami could also mean "south" when the Kanji 南 is used. - Kazumi can have many meanings when written in kanjis. So it could mean , or . Cure Star - Her Cure alias, Cure Star, comes from the word "starfruit", a star-shaped fruit. Trivia * Cure Star is the fourth green Cure. The first were Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure! and Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * Kazumi shares her name with Minami Shun from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Kaido Minami from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * Like Cure Fortune from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Cure Star has an attack called "Stardust". * Cure Star's appearance slightly resembles Cure Berry's. * Kazumi is the second Pretty Cure who wants to be a mangaka. The first was Kise Yayoi. * Kazumi shares her initials with Minazuki Karen, Minamino Kanade, Kenzaki Makoto and Kaido Minami. Gallery Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females